(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose fixture which is mounted on an end or midway portion of a hose for mounting the hose in a mounting fixture having a mounting hole such as a hose midway holder or a hose joint.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A hose fixture such as a hose midway holder of the above-specified type according to the prior art is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 by way of example.
The hose midway holder 1 is mounted in a mounting fixture 8 which is formed with a rounded mounting hole 8a, rectangular notches 8b and 8b at both the sides of the mounting hole 8a, and bulging portions 8c and 8c at the outer sides of the notches 8b and 8b. The hose midway holder 1 is formed on its outer circumference with: a sleeve 6 which is to be caulked (i.e., squeeze-formed) when the holder 1 is fixedly mounted on a hose 7; a flange 2 which is to come into abutment against a face of the mounting fixture 8 bordering the circumferential edge of the mounting hole 8a when the holder 1 is mounted in the mounting fixture 8; a cylindrical inserted portion 3 which is to be inserted into the mounting hole 8; and a groove 4 into which is inserted a fixing clip 9 to be held between the circumferential edge of the mounting hole 8a and the flange 2. Moreover, the flange 2 is formed with flattened fitted faces 5 and 5 which are to be fitted on both the end faces of the bulging portions 8c and 8c of the mounting fixture 8 so that they can perform a turn-stopping function after the hose 7 has been mounted in the mounting fixture 8. Incidentally, the fixing clip 9 is formed with a U-shaped groove 9b while leaving two tongues 9a and 9a. These tongues 9a and 9a are curved and are sized to be inserted into the groove 4 of the hose midway holder 1 so that they prevent the hose midway holder 1 from coming out of the mounting fixture by holding the circumferential edge of the mounting hole 8a together with the flange 2 when they are inserted into the groove 4.
As a result, the hose midway holder 1 of the prior art has its flange 2 formed with the fitted faces 5 and 5 for performing the turn-stopping function, whereas the mounting fixture 8 is formed with the bulging portions 8c and 8c around the circumferential edge of the mounting hole 8a.
With the flange 2 formed with the fitted faces 5, however, it is necessary to form the mounting hole 8a around its circumferential edge with the bulging portions 8c and 8c which never fail to be fitted on the fitted faces 5 so that it takes an increased number of steps and a raised cost to manufacture the mounting fixture 8.
With this in mind, therefore, there has been proposed a mounting fixture 80, as shown in FIG. 3, which is freed from the increases in the step number and in the cost for its manufacture. Despite this fact, the mounting fixture 80 made of a flat plate formed with a rounded mounting hole 80a and rectangular notches 80b and 80b can be used with the hose midway holder 1 of the prior art.